Tedious Traditions
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Mid-saison 2. Lorsque Mrs Hudson s'amuse à jouer avec les traditions et que John et Sherlock sont obligés de jouer le jeu… Sous une branche de gui judicieusement placée…


Sommaire : Mid-saison 2. Lorsque Mrs Hudson s'amuse à jouer avec les traditions et que John et Sherlock sont obligés de jouer le jeu… Sous une branche de gui judicieusement placée…

Pairing : John/Sherlock (Johnlock).

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : oui je sais l'épi de noël c'est le 2x01 et à la fin de la saison Sherlock saute… Donc je sais pas trop où situer ça mais c'est avant la chute et Mary c'est sûr ^^

Note 2 : joyeux noël et bonne année à tous ! (oki j'suis un petit peu à la bourre lol)

XXXXX

_**Tedious Traditions. **_

XXXX

Sherlock regarda en l'air, fixa les fenêtres, les lampes et n'importe quelles surfaces sur lesquelles Mrs Hudson avait jeté son dévolu.

Il roula les yeux, exaspéré.

-John ! Ca n'est plus possible ! Il y a trop de… _**décorations**_ idiotes dans l'appartement ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu…

Sa crise provoqua un rire chez son compagnon, le détective aux airs de Drama Queen, voilà comment il aurait dût l'appeler.

-Sherlock calme-toi ! Ce ne sont que de simples décorations. Ca fait plaisir à Mrs Hudson et _**crois-moi**_ quand je te dis que j'ai déjà dû la tempérer !

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, boudeur.

-Et bien apparemment pas assez ! Toutes ces guirlandes qui _**scintillent**_, et ces boules et ce gui qui m'envahit partout… Dans la cuisine John ! Dans la _**cuisine**_ !

Le médecin ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, compréhensif. Evidemment que le Grand Détective n'allait pas apprécier l'invasion de son territoire et surtout par quelque chose d'aussi frivole que des marques de festivité…

Il fit un tour de la pièce du regard et admit lui-même que leur logeuse y était allée sans doute un peu fort, surtout sur les branche de gui.

A croire qu'il y avait un message caché là dedans.

Il secoua la tête et alla dans la cuisine, concédant qu'il pouvait au moins débarrasser cette pièce de certains de ses ornements.

A commencer par l'un des plus 'problématiques'… Le gui.

Sherlock était debout, toisant l'une de ses nombreuses expériences et sembla s'être remis au travail maintenant qu'il avait dit ce qu'il ne lui convenait pas.

Il alla se poster à ses côtés, n'ayant pas d'autre choix s'il voulait enlever la branche outrageante.

Soupirant légèrement, il se fit la remarque inconsciente qu'ils étaient tous les deux _**bien**_ placés sous le gui.

-Ohhhh les garçons !

Les deux hommes sursautèrent simultanément. Apparemment trop occupés par leurs pensées respectives, ils n'avaient pas fait attention à l'arrivée de leur logeuse.

Et à en croire par son sourire rayonnant et espiègle, elle les avait trouvé parfaitement là où elle le voulait.

-Je vois que la chance a fini par payer…

John s'esclaffa.

-Oh je suis à peu près sûr que la chance n'a rien à _**voir**_ là dedans…

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et tourna un regard curieux vers les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

-John ?! Pourquoi est-ce que…

Il balaya la question du revers de la main avant de reporter son attention sur la vieille dame.

-Pour l'amour du ciel combien de fois….

Le sourire en coin, Mrs Hudson le coupa.

-C'est la tradition John. Après tout il serait mal venu de vouloir y échapper…

Le médecin secoua la tête, avouant une micro défaite.

-Mrs Hudson…

Le brun, jusque là silencieux, perdit vite patience.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que vos ennuyeuses petites traditions viennent faire en plein milieu de mon expérience !

-Oh Sherlock…

John soupira une nouvelle fois, avant de plonger dans des explications forcées.

-C'est noel Sherlock et lorsqu'une branche de gui est suspendue et que deux personnes se retrouvent en dessous… Comme nous en ce moment même, ils doivent s'embrasser…

Sherlock cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, semblant ne pas tout à fait avoir saisi.

-Un baiser… sous le gui…

L'ancien militaire baissa le regard avant de le planter dans les yeux de Sherlock, déterminé.

-Oui, peu importe le… _**sexe**_ des personnes piégées dessous… c'est une tradition…

Cela sembla refaire venir le détective à la raison.

-Tradition idiote.

-Je sais.

Le silence dura encore quelques secondes avant que Sherlock ne le rompe de façon très terre à terre.

-Bien, alors John qu'attends-tu pour m'embrasser ?!

Ce fût à son tour de rester sans voix devant la demande presque impériale de son ami, tandis que Mrs Hudson eût l'air plus ravie que jamais.

-Allez John, ne vous faites pas prier…

Il roula alors des yeux, agacé, puis après un dernier regard appuyé envers la vieille dame, regard qui promettait sans doute de terribles souffrances, il acquiesça et avança vers le détective.

-John… ?!

Refusant d'y penser à deux fois, il se planta devant Sherlock, lui attrapa le cou et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes…

Le contact ne dura que quelques secondes mais lorsqu'il relâcha le brun tous les deux eurent une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Ils se cherchèrent du regard, essayant de communiquer sans avoir à mettre de réels mots sur ce qu'ils voulaient dire.

Un raclement de gorge les fit revenir à la réalité.

-Bien, je vais y aller je crois… Si vous me cherchez je suis en bas les garçons.

Un clin d'œil plus tard et elle avait disparu, les laissant seuls avec leur trouble.

Ce fût John qui brisa la glace le premier.

-Ce n'est qu'une tradition Sherlock…

-Une stupide tradition je sais John…

Ils ne faisaient que redire ce qu'ils avaient énoncé plus tôt mais étaient perdus quant à la marche à suivre. Alors John reprit doucement ce qu'il était venu faire au départ, enlever cette fichue branche, lorsqu'il se fit arrêter par le détective.

-Non ! Laisse-la en place, elle est très bien où elle est.

Ils partagèrent un nouveau regard et John comprit de suite ce que ça signifiait.

Sherlock n'était pas contre une répétition de la scène.

-D'accord.

Lui non plus apparemment.

Sans dire un mot de plus, il se retourna et parti s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

La crise avait été évitée même si de nouvelles allaient sans doute voir le jour.

Au moins ce noël différait des autres.

Il avait été… aventureux.

XXXXX


End file.
